


That Other Girl

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-07
Updated: 2002-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	That Other Girl

That Other Girl

## That Other Girl

It makes sense if you know the show, honestly.

 

Footage: [Kodomo no Omocha (1996)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Kodocha)

Audio: [I Still Have That Other Girl](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Painted_from_Memory) by Elvis Costello and Burt Bacharach 

Duration: 00:02:48

Published: 2002-10-07

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=11479)

### Lyrics:

> I have to say that we should finish it now  
> Before we weaken 'cause we  
> already know this is wrong  
> I could give in  
> Sometimes I think that I will  
> Despite the temptation I try to be very strong  
> If my reluctance seems a surprise  
> It's not 'cause I don't want you  
> But I just  
> Know I must  
> Hesitate  
> Because I still have that  
> other girl in my head  
> I still have that other girl in my head
> 
> There may be ugly rumors  
> that I have been lying  
> There may be angry tears but  
> they're never worth the crying  
> That is why  
> Sometimes  
> I hesitate  
> Because I still have that  
> other girl in my head  
> I still have that other girl in my head  
> I still have that other girl in my head


End file.
